


Fire on Fire

by detectivephryne



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivephryne/pseuds/detectivephryne
Summary: A fanvid to the song Fire on Fire by Sam Smith feat. Phryne and Jack, told from Jack's POV!





	Fire on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!!


End file.
